


Checkmate

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kwami Swap, Unedited We Die Like Men, idk - Freeform, ladrien, ladrien june request, maybe i'll continue this?, turtle adrien, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: On a boring night in, Adrien is visited by his favorite lady, and she agrees to play him in a single round of chess.





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was requested by dec snowy on tumblr for Ladrien June. Yes, I know it's July I'm behind don't judge me shhhh!!  
> I may continue it if there's enough interest in turtle Adrien. I didn't want it to go on further in this chapter because it's supposed to be Ladrien, so...

Day 3 Kwami Swap

Adrien leaned back in his desk chair with a sigh, Wayzz sinking onto his shoulder as they waited for their tea to steep. He’d had a particularly long and boring photoshoot, and now he had the rest of the evening to himself. Unfortunately, he was entirely caught up on homework and studying; he held all of the high scores on his games, and if he had to practice the same piano exercise one more time, he was certain his brain would melt.

“We could alphabetize your library- again,” Wayzz suggested, but Adrien slumped even further. “You can show me how to play this Dance Dance Revolution game.”

“Somehow I don’t think you’d be very good at it.” Adrien smirked, leaning against his fist. “If only my father weren’t so uptight, I could at least go see my friends.”

“You and I could play chess,” Wayzz said with a hopeful glint in his eye, and Adrien suppressed a moan.

“Fine,” He grumbled, standing up and retrieving his chessboard from the cabinet. “Is it sad that I’m kind of hoping someone gets akumatized so I’ll have something to do?”

“You _want_ Hawkmoth to akumatize someone?” Wayzz asked in horror.

“Not like that. I just want to get out of this room! At least as Tortue Émeraude I’ll have an excuse to see Ladybug,” He said, setting up the pieces. “It’s not that I want someone to get akumatized, but I do wish that _something_ would happen.”

A knock on the window nearly caused both of them to jump out of their skin, and Wayzz dove into his shirt. Adrien turned to see Ladybug dangling outside his window, waving politely, and he felt his cheeks flush. Scrambling with the remote, he opened the window and rushed to meet her as she touched down gracefully.

“Ladybug? What are you doing here?” He asked, sounding genuinely awed.

“I hope I’m not intruding, but earlier today I was out and noticed you were having a photoshoot, and well, you dropped this.” She held up a small lanyard decorated with beads, and he smiled at it fondly. “I didn’t catch you before you left, so I wanted to bring it by.”

“Thank you, Ladybug. I would have been in trouble without this. A good friend gave it to me for luck, and I carry it with me everywhere,” He said, accepting it and trailing his thumb over the beads.

“This friend must be very special to you if you carry their gift with you everywhere,” Ladybug said, rocking back on her heels with a coy smile.

“Oh no, we’re just friends,” He insisted, and she stopped short, pursing her lips. “But she does inspire me a lot. She’s so driven and passionate and talented, and she’s always thinking of others. I do my best every day because of her.”

Ladybug’s cheeks darkened, and she rubbed the back of her neck shyly before clearing her throat. “So, um, I should just, uh-” Her eyes fixed on the chess board on his coffee table. “Are you playing by yourself?”

“Oh, uh…” He eyed it nervously. “Yeah.”

“Do you want a real opponent? I could stay for a little while,” She offered, clasping her hands together in front of her, and Adrien felt his heart jolt in his chest.

“I’d love to play with you!” He said too eagerly, face heating up the moment the words left his lips, and he waved his hands frantically. “I mean at chess!”

“Right.” She nodded, rubbing her palms together awkwardly.

“Do you know how to play?” He asked, pulling up his computer chair.

“A little. I’m not very good, but hopefully it’ll be more fun for you if you play against someone else for a change,” She said, taking a seat on the couch.

“Definitely, um, thanks for this. It gets a little boring being her by myself.” He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded at the board. “You go first.”

“Alright.” She tapped her chin in thought for a moment before moving her first pawn.

They continued on in silence for a few minutes, engrossed in their game, although Adrien kept stealing glances, adoring the way her brow creased when she debated her next move. She was pretty lousy, and Adrien could have checkmated her several times, but he just wanted this game to last forever. By some miracle of fate, she’d visited his room, and he wished she’d stay forever.

“Checkmate.” She declared, and he blinked out of his daydream to realize that he’d lost.

“Guess only playing against yourself doesn’t do you a lot of favors either,” He admitted sheepishly, and she giggled softly, standing up.

“Maybe I should let you practice more,” She teased, reaching for her yoyo.

“Ya know, there’s a lot of other games here that I only play by myself,” He said hopefully, casting her a pointed look, but before she could reply, her yoyo beeped with an alert.

“Duty calls, rain check?” She winced apologetically.

“Of course.” He nodded in understanding as she tossed her yoyo out the window.

“I’m really good at foosball, so you better watch your back.” She winked. “See you later.”

He waved as she swung out, a small smile on his lips.

“See you soon, Ladybug.”

 


End file.
